


Pequeños pasos en la arena

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El juego favorito de Fausto siempre fue pisar donde Carletto ha pisado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeños pasos en la arena

Últimamente Fausto no hacía ruido al jugar, y el pulpo de peluche permanecía siempre en la misma zona del escritorio en su despacho. No era comprensible su reciente pérdida de interés en el juguete favorito de la actual infancia, pero la verdad es que no era un tema que a Carletto le hiciera perder el sueño. Con poseer ratos de paz y tranquilidad tenía suficiente.

Entre las reuniones sociales en aumento, el trabajo de escultor en las noches constantes de trabajos y proyectos por evaluar, no podía además ocuparse de los pensamientos del niño de cinco años que tenía como hijo. No, señor, para eso había madre, sirvientes y, por supuesto, Dilma...

A quien, por cierto, tampoco veía demasiado... Dios. Ese tema si ameritaba preocupación. Era una chica guapa, profesional, algo ingenua y, sobretodo, enamoradiza ¿Se habría buscado alguien más, ahora que no podía atenderla? Bastó enviarle un mensaje, y recibir casi inmediata contestación, para descartar esa posibilidad. No se está tan atento de los mensajes de un novio si ya te buscaste otro. O eso esperaba.

"Ahora bien", pensó Carletto mientras golpeaba de forma rítmica la mesa "¿Qué regalo debo darle a Fausto? Por supuesto, que mantenga sus juegos en silencio." se preguntaba, sin cesar un segundo de palmear la mesa. Descartó los peluches, los juegos de mesa, la ropa, los videojuegos y los libros de los posibles presentes. El infante tenía más que suficiente de todo ello, no quería volverle un consentido irremediable. Se lo había ganado, si, pero el método pavloviano no era deseable en sus lineamientos educativos. Su objetivo era formar un líder, no un seguidor. Quizás un viaje a su lado, a los lugares principales de su carrera de éxitos, le animarían a esforzarse el triple la próxima vez. Solo para impresionarle.

Hum. Quizás la técnica de los perros salivantes si pudiera adherirse, por el momento, a las metas a corto plazo del plan de cría a su hijo.

Cerró el ciclo de golpes con un tamborileo de dedos antes de marcar el número de su mayordomo de confianza, en el negro teléfono de su escritorio.- Giovanni, necesito que traigas la limusina pequeña. Si. Claro. Fausto debe ir. Asegúrate de que utilice ropa decente. Tienes cuarenta minutos.-seguro de que sus instrucciones fueron entendidas, trancó la llamada e hizo girar su silla en dirección al ventanal a su espalda. La vista de los diminutos edificios, tan insignificantes en comparación a su empresa, calmó un poco su mente de los problemas imposibles. La suave luz y el mullido asiento fueron los aspectos finales, para el escenario perfecto donde pronto cayó dormido.

Rato después, un sonido continuo le despertó. La posibilidad de estar llegando tarde a su propia cita no le alteró. No debían haber pasado más de cinco minutos, al menos, así lo sentía. Buscó el celular en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Si. Era Dilma. Su don del momento seguía siendo tan único... Sin dudarlo, revisó el mensaje y enarcó una ceja al leer el contenido.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Claro que estoy bien. Debería preguntarte. Hace dos semanas que no vienes a verme."

No. La última frase revelaba demasiado. Sus dedos se movieron pronto a reescribir. El nuevo mensaje era más adecuado al contexto, si. Dilma no debía sospechar cuanto le extrañaba, al menos hasta que se disculpara.

"Claro que estoy bien. Debería preguntarte. Fausto lleva preguntado dos semanas por ti."

En vez de una contestación del tipo: "¿crees que me perdone?", la mujer ese día no paraba de sorprenderle. La había subestimado, sin dudas.

"¿Fausto en verdad te dijo eso? ¿No lo estás inventando?"

"Gano poco de una banal mentira. Pero hablamos en la noche. Giovanni ya llegó a buscarme. Saldré con Fausto." En realidad no tenía ganas de seguir conversando. La velocidad ajena al pillar sus mentiras era turbadora. Necesitaría replantearse el acercamiento futuro a Dilma.

Guardó el móvil en su maletín negro, se acomodó los cortos y lisos cabellos, y se dirigió a la salida de su despacho. El ascensor parecía esperarle, así que en unos minutos llegó a la planta baja. El amplio vestíbulo yacía casi vacío a esa hora, solo una insistente secretaria en la recepción insistía en teclear en un ordenador. Pasó a su lado con un educado "Hasta luego", y salió a la calle por las puertas automáticas.

Una sonrisa confiada se estableció en sus facciones al identificar el vehículo deseado. El hombre que se acercó a abrir la puerta, con su impecable uniforme de chófer, le saludó con familiaridad.- Amo Carletto. ¿A dónde iremos primero? -Preguntó en los segundos que tardó el hombre en introducirse al auto.- Nuestra alma mater, Giovanni. Por favor.-Con un asentimiento, el mayordomo cerró la puerta y volvió a su lugar. El vehículo reanudó la marcha, dándole tiempo suficiente a Carletto para ajustar sus ojos a la luz interna de la limusina, y estirar sus piernas.

Una sonrisa muy amplia llenó sus mejillas, al ver una figura aún más querida. En uno de los asientos frente a él, envuelto en la cobija con la que le sacaron del hospital, yacía Fausto dormido. Su Fausto. Cambió de sitio, para acariciar el cabello de su retoño. El cuerpo aún relleno, revelaba el potencial oculto de volverse un hombre fuerte y alto. Una inesperada oleada de amor cruzó su mente al notar como abría los ojos- Hoy daremos un paseo. Tu y yo.-Besó su frente. Otra cosa que había notado eran las intensas ganas de mimar a Fausto cada vez que le veía. Sin embargo, no le molestaba. Últimamente se sentía bien en amarle.

Ajeno al cariño, Giovanni observaba por el espejo e intentaba mantener fuera de su rostro la mueca de angustia. Su amo de nuevo lo estaba haciendo: Acunaba al aire y besaba la frente que no existía ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta, su pobre amo, de que su niño no estaba en sus brazos? Su pequeño amo había muerto entre ellos, dos semanas atrás, luego de haber padecido de una fuerte meningitis.

-Giovanni. Te dije que le colocaras ropas buenas.-La voz que dijo eso sonaba tan lejana... Y sin embargo...- Lo lamento, amo. Sabe como es Fausto. Es muy travieso.-...que lo mataran antes de poder decirle a Carletto que su querido hijo ya no podría seguir sus pasos.


End file.
